The Incredible Hulk
by DiligentWriter
Summary: Summary coming soon.


**THE INCREDIBLE HULK**

* * *

I do NOT own the rights to any of the characters used. All characters are property of Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **October 12, 2007**_

 _ **Somewhere in the New Jersey Pine Barrens**_

 _ **Days Since Last Incident: 5**_

Deep within the Pine Barrens, the air was full of the sounds of birds singing their songs, a small stream trickling downhill, and leaves being rustled by the crisp autumn breeze. One small, red leaf broke free of its branch and started to drift down towards the ground, floating in all directions as the wind gently pushed it along. The leaf continued to follow its path until it finally came to rest on top of a pile of small rocks. Then, just as soon as it came to a rest, it was picked up by a pale, skinny hand. Bruce Banner examined the leaf and smirked.

"Hey there." he quietly whispered to himself.

The serenity and tranquility of the forest were both great comforts for Bruce. They allowed him to live peacefully, free of the stresses of everyday life.

Well, the stresses of _his_ everyday life.

Bruce tucked the leaf into a small notebook that he was carrying and continued on his way into the forest. As he sauntered along the beaten path that lay ahead of him, he pulled out a small voice recorder, held it to his mouth, and pressed 'Play'.

"Bruce Banner here." he cleared his throat after his voice slightly cracked on the word 'here'. "It's been five days since my last, uh... episode. I still haven't the slightest idea of what occurs during these events." He paused in order to think intently about what he remembered from before the last episode. "It's all so fuzzy..." he continued. "I remember walking along the stream that I've become familiar with in these past few weeks, and then I twisted my ankle on a loose rock. I remember the pain being immense, and that I couldn't walk without that pain shooting up my leg. The fear I felt grew within me, and eventually I blacked out." He cleared his throat once more. "Next thing I know, I wake up on the front steps of the cabin I've been staying at, my shirt gone and my pants ripped to shreds."

He glanced up in front of him, tp make sure he was still on the path, and, to his surprise, found that he had already made it back to the cabin he was just talking about seconds before.

Only this time, the scenery was different.

Military Humvees were parked outside, and armed soldiers surrounded the cabin. Bruce cursed to himself, but he did so loud enough for one of the closer soldiers to hear.

"THERE HE IS!" the soldier cried, pointing directly at Bruce.

"Shit." Bruce swore again. He started to run back into the forest the way he came, and heard the soldiers following close behind. It didn't take long for one of them to open fire at Bruce, essentially inviting the rest to do the same. Bruce felt his heart rate rising, and he was sweating profusely.

"Halt! Bruce Banner, you are under arrest!"

Bruce, knowing damn well why they were chasing him, decided to respond with, "For what?!"

"Stealing military secrets!"

 _Yeah, I'm sure that's why._

Lost in thought, Bruce lost his footing and started to roll down a hill. He was disoriented, and although he tried his best to avoid any obstacles in his way, he was still getting roughed up by twigs and stones and anything else that he rolled over. Eventually he came to a stop, and he laid there for a moment to catch his breath. Just as he started to stand up, bullets impacted the ground around him, sending bits of dirt and leaves everywhere. He covered his head with his arms. His heart rate continued to rise, as did his stress level.

Then, a bullet struck him in the right thigh.

"AGGGGHHHH!" he screamed in pain. He clutched at his leg, which was now soaked in blood, and he screamed once more. This time, however, the scream was more like an animal's roar.

It was right then and there that Bruce Banner blacked out.

 _ **Days Since Last Incident: 0**_

* * *

Author's Note:

Sup guys! Just thought I'd give the Hulk a try. I've been interested in writing for him for a while, and now I'm giving it a shot! Let me know how it is, and I may continue this story once I get back into writing. I plan on doing so after I move to my college, which is an event that is only a few weeks away, so until then, I'll be planning for this and for _The Spectacular Spider-Man._ Anyways, that's about it! Until next time!


End file.
